


Legados

by crismar



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, de amigos a amantes, matrimonio por conveniencia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crismar/pseuds/crismar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik es un empresario metalúrgico, soltero, que para mejorar su imagen en el mundo de los negocios decide contraer matrimonio. Charles es un profesor respetable, que está a punto de perder sus bienes paternos a manos de su padrastro. Ambos se conocen en un desafortunado/afortunado accidente. ¿Matrimonio por conveniencia? ¿Por qué no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legados

**Author's Note:**

> Escribir solo por el placer de la practica, o más bien una idea que se me presento una noche antes de dormir y que, a pesar de no tener nombres en un principio, se me ocurrió imaginarlos con los rostros del profesor y magneto; cuyas personalidades caben muy bien a mis planes.

-Ellos que saben.- mascullo irritado el empresario, saliendo de la taberna donde solía pasar la noche rodeado de otros prestigiosos hacendados y ricachones de la ciudad.

Como dueño de la empresa metalúrgica más poderosa del país, y siendo aun un hombre soltero sin la responsabilidad de una familia a su cargo, era uno de los pocos lujos de hábito nocturno en el cual podía olvidarse del trabajo.

La imagen. Era todo, para aquellos involucrados en la política o negocios, pero para alguien como él; con mucho dinero en los bancos, esos simples detalles quedan fuera de su alcance.

Oh, Erik Lehnsherr era muy rico, y joven además. Cuando la empresa familiar cayó en sus manos, tras perder a sus padres en la guerra; fue su duro esfuerzo y empeño los que lo ayudaron a salir adelante y llevarlo tan lejos como pudiera.

-¡Maldita sea!- murmuro al casi perder el balance de sus pies sobre los adoquines de la calle. El alcohol estaba comenzando a circular en su sangre. –¡Logan! ¡Trae el auto!- llamó con voz algo corrediza por el efecto alcohólico.

El susodicho, que efectivamente se encontraba recargado sobre el carro, un puro encendido en su mano y una mirada de pocos amigos, confirmo con un gruñido de fastidio el estado de ebriedad del otro. No era la primera vez que se encontraba con la misma escena en los últimos meses. Considerando que el negocio iba bien y que la necesidad de expandir requería, pues de contactos sociales importantes esto era algo poco productivo. Este era el tipo de ambiente de negocios. El alcohol, en cambio, era una pésima combinación. S

Siendo, de por si, el empleado más viejo de la fabrica y quien había tomado la función de sus padres al faltar aquellos era simplemente un acto familiar no ocultar su desagrado en ciertos aspectos. No tenían demasiados años de diferencia, y podía considerarse una especie de hermano mayor, bastante mayor; si se consideraban los 15 años de diferencia entre sus edades.

Erik subió al asiento trasero del auto y dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldo con un gruñido. Logan reasumió el lugar de conductor observándolo por el espejo retrovisor. La mansión no estaba muy lejos de allí y el viaje debía ser bastante corto pero Logan tenía otros planes.

-Sé lo que vas a decirme, y no quiero hablar sobre eso.- sentencio desde su asiento cerrando los ojos.

-En serio- dijo el otro, colocando el puro a un lado de su boca, sin apartar la mirada del camino. –no sucedió nada, y estas así de ebrio- se mofo el otro dando una media sonrisa.

Erik entreabrió los ojos sintiendo parte de la resaca que tendría al día siguiente –cállate.- dé dijo devolviéndole la mirada a través del espejo. Logan solo se rio en silencio.

Otra propuesta de matrimonio arreglado. Nada fuera de lo normal. Los años avanzan para todos, y aunque joven, un hombre de negocios de treinta y seis años, sin familia, rico  y aún soltero no podría ser tomado en serio en el ámbito de los negocios.

Los caprichos de la alta sociedad apestan, pero tienes sus razones y debes vivir sus reglas para avanzar. Erik sabía muy bien estas reglas, pero su orgullo y prepotencia podían más.  

Un adicto al trabajo. Eso es lo que era y dudaba mucho en poder simplemente parar un día y enfrentarse a cuestiones románticas.

-tal vez- murmuro con voz cansada. –debería aceptar alguna de las ofertas.- Logan respigo en sarcasmo y negó con la cabeza. Este había sido un largo día.

 

***

 

 -¡Charles! ¡Entra a la maldita casa! ¡Me oyes!-

Eran los reclamos de su padrastro,Kurt Marko . Un hombre sin escrúpulos que al igual que su hijo, Caín, solo sabían malgastar dinero. La fortuna que su fallecido padre les había dejado a su madre y a él le da que falleció en un accidente de aviación.

Por suerte parte de la fortuna estaba a salvo gracias a los abogados o acreedores que lo respaldaron durante su minoría de edad. Pero hoy a sus veinte ocho años, ya no era la gran cosa. Por años había sido suficiente como para pagar sus estudios en la mejores escuelas y los derechos a la propiedad.

Jamás había pensado que necesitaría mucho más que eso para ganar en esta nueva artimaña de ese hombre.

-¡Charles!- una voz diferente, familiar y sin duda mucho más agradable había llegado a interceptarlo. Su mejor amigo y nuevo representante legal Henry P. McCoy –un segundo-dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento al correr tras él. –debes volver- pausó. –aún podemos ganar esto, encontraremos otra clausula y-

-¡Otra cláusula!- grito exasperado y señalando hacia el edificio detrás de ellos. –ya oíste lo que dijeron, no gano dinero suficiente como para mantener esta propiedad, no tengo familia propia ni herederos a los que dejárselos ¿Qué propones? ¿eh? Ya oíste, Caín heredara la propiedad ahora que mi madre no está-.

-Charles- trato de llamarlo nuevamente con compasión evidente en su tono de voz, dejando caer sus hombros.

-No- interrumpió Charles señalando con su mano, clamando su silencio. –Necesito estar solo- mascullo alejándose por la escasamente transitada calle.

***

Erik estaba casi dormido en el asiento cuando la brusca parada del vehículo lo puso sobrio al instante. -¿Qué diablos te pasa, estas ciego o qué?- escucho gritar a su chofer. El sorpresivo movimiento lo había hecho caer del asiento al piso del carro. Y una vez que pudo recomponerse y observar lo que había ocurrido, nunca creyó encontrarse frente a los ojos más azules que en su vida había

**Author's Note:**

> No beta y sujeto a edicion.


End file.
